Alantians Mob
The Alantians was formed by formed by three litter-mate Gladiator sisters and four wild males. Alana assumed dominance with Don Karnage. Alana wasn't very productive but the other female kept having litters. Alana lost dominance to Abella who died soon after. After Abella died Ollie assumed dominance along with Norman, one of the wild males. The group split with most of the members goign int he splinter. The eldes males left and the remaing members were stuck by TB. The group was Last Seen in January after the oldest female died. In April the remaining two females and pup were seen with five wild males and the last ault male has been seen as a rover at other Mobs. Dominant Pair Whent he group first form Alana took the position of dominant female alonf with dominant male Don Karnage. Alana lost dominance t Abella who died a few months later. Ollie assumed female dominance alonf with Norman, oen fo the wild males. The group split and no adult males took the dominant position. The group was led by a dominant female till they were Last Seen Last Known Members Ollie (VATF005) died of TB Spot (VATM009) Died of TB Gosalyn (VATF010) Died of TB Marsupilami (VATM013) Left the group Lobsert Mobsert (VATM014) Still seen as a rover De Shrimp (VATM015) Left the group Jitter A. Dog (VATF016) Dominant female of new group Fawn Deer (VATF022) In new group Green Frog (VATM025) In new group Splinter Group Gabriella (VATF006) Norman (VATM004) Urchin (VATM007) Moray Eel (VATF008) Evila (VATF012) Manta (VATF013) Flotsman (VATM020) Jetsam (VATM021) Grumbles the Grizzly (VATM024) All Known Members Ariel (VGDF022) Don Karnage (VATM001) Alana (VGDF023) Bonkers D. Bobcat (VATM002) Abella (VGDF024) Maurice (VATM003) Attina (VGDF028) Norman (VATM004) Ollie (VATF005) Gabriella (VATF006) Urchin (VATM007) Moray Eel (VATF008) Marsupilami (VATM009) Gosalyn (VATF010) VATP011 Evila (VATF012) Manta (VATM013) Lobsert Mobsert (VATM014) De Shrimp (VATM015) Jitters A. Dog (VATF016) VATP017 VATF018 VATF019 Flotsman (VATM020) Jetsam (VATM021) Fawn Deer (VATF022) Stop (VATM023) Grumbles the Grizzly (VATM024) Green Frog (VATP025) VATF026 Rivals The Alantians hardly encounter other groups. They mostly ran away. Their main rivals were the Gladiators Mob and Pound Puppies Mob. History February 2006: Ariel, Alana, Abella and Attina teamed up with five wild males, Norman, Don Karnage, Maurice and Bonkers D. Bobcat, to form Alantians. March 2006: Alana assumed dominance with Don Karnage. All female were pregnant except for Alana April 2006: Attina aborted her litter, Ariel killed Abella's litter and gave birth to Ollie, Gabriella and Urchin May 2006: Alana was pregnant June 2006: Alanan gave birth to Moray Eel and Marsupilami. Maurice went roving three times July 2006: One encounter with a wild group August 2006: '''One encounters with Pound Puppies '''September 2006: '''Abella was pregnant '''October 2006: Abella gave birth to Evila, Manta, VATP011 and Gosalyn Maurice went roving five times November 2006: '''One encounter with Gladiators. VATP011 was killed '''December 2006: '''Alana was pregnant. Maurice went roving seven times '''January 2007: Alanan gave birth but her litter was killed by Ariel February 2007: Ariel was pregnant March 2007: Ariel gave birth to Lobsert Mobsert, De Shrimp, Flotsman and Jetsam pups April 2007: ''' Maurice went roving '''May 2007: Maurcie, Bonkers D. Bobcat and Norman went roving two times each June 2007: One encounter with Leprechauns July 2007: '''Alana evicted Areil, Abella and Attina '''August 2007: Alana aborted and lost dominance to Abella September 2007: Abella was pregnant. She evicted Alana, Ariel and Attina. October 2007: '''Abella gave birth to four pups. '''November 2007: '''One encounter with Gladiators killed three of the pups. Only Jitters A. Dog survived. '''December 2007: '''Abella was predated '''January 2008: Ollie is the new dominant female. February 2008: AllDon Karnage, Maurice, Bonkers D Bobcat left the group left the group but Norman assumed dominance March 2008: Gabriella was pregnant April 2008: Gabriella gave birth to Flotsman, Jetsam, Fawn Deer and Spot May 2008: '''Ollie was pregnant. She evicted Gabriella, Evila and Manta. '''June 2008: '''Ollie gave birth to Grumbles the Grizzly, Green Frog and VATF026 '''July 2008: Group split: Norman, Urchin, Moray Eel, Flotsman, Jetsman, Grumbles the Grizzly split from the group and joined Gabriella, Evila and Manta. August 2008: '''One encounter with a wild group with tag along Green Frog left and joined the splinter group '''September 2008: Marsupilami and De Shrimp left the group October 2008: '''VATF026 died of TB. Ollie evicted '''November 2008: Lobster Mobster went roving. December 2008: Ollie and Stop died of TB. January 2009: Gosalyn was found Dead. Alantians were Last Seen February 2009: '''No sign of remiaing members '''March 2009: Still no sign of remaining Alantians. April 2009: Remaining members Jitter A Dog, Flotsman, Jetsam, Green Frog were seen with five wild males and looked to be free of TB. Lobsert Mobsert kept reappearing at other group as a rover. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs